El Fuego Perdido
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【 Luka x Ryuko 】—No estás sola, te tengo —le dijo antes de que las rodillas de Ryuko se hicieran de papel y estuviese a punto de caer—. Te tengo.


_[One-Shot]_

**El Fuego Perdido**

—Ryuko & C. Luka—

_—No estás sola, te tengo —le dijo antes de que las rodillas de Ryuko se hicieran de papel y estuviese a punto de caer—. Te tengo._

**D**isclaimer:

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir © Thomas Astruc.

_El Fuego Perdido _© Adilay Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna. Apto para todo público.

**N**otas:

Escuchando "_sin miedo a nada_", vuelto con un drabble Lukagami. Amo el Adrigami y disfruto de cada momento que ellos aparecen, pero si he de ser sincera, yo imploro porque Luka y Kagami puedan conocerse y tener la química que veo en ellos, salir del papelito de "ser el segundón/a" de los protagonistas y brillar por sí mismos. La verdad es que son mis favoritos.

¡Ojalá les guste este pequeño escrito!

* * *

**•**

* * *

El frío viento otoñal que mecía sus cabellos le era tranquilizante. Amaba el petricor, esa noche había llovido mucho pero ahora las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Todavía no salía el sol en esta mañana nublosa que avisaba sobre la próxima nevada… y a Luka eso le parecía perfecto. Aunque no del todo para el motivo de su estadía en este sitio.

—¿Qué necesitabas? —preguntó la voz de Ryuko a sus espaldas.

Él sonrió, un poco divertido… pero también preocupado. Ella siempre era así, tan directa y seria que de algún modo u otro él no podía evitar sentirse intimidado como ansioso, deseoso por decir algo _incómodo _y hacer que esa máscara frívola se le cayese al piso.

Pero hoy no estaba de ánimos para eso. Dudaba que ella sí.

—¿Necesito motivos de vida o muerte para verte? —Luka no dejó su postura. Estaba muy cómodo ahí donde estaba, apoyado sobre el barandal de metal que dividía el suelo del puente, del agua que corría abajo.

—Dijiste que era importante —respondió ella sin dudar—, si no es de vida o muerte, entonces no tiene caso que me quede.

—Ni se te ocurra —su voz demandante y amenazante la hizo detener sus pasos—. Sabes que no me costará nada alcanzarte. Sé una chica buena y déjame hablar.

Con desafío, Luka acarició con sus dedos de la mano derecha, la pulsera de plata que destacaba en la muñeca de su mano izquierda. Ella maldijo por lo bajo y él se sintió culposamente triunfador.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe tu _urgente _llamado? —fastidiada, Ryuko pegó su espalda al barandal de metal al lado de Luka, mientras sostenía su espada enfrente para no hacerse daño con ella.

—Quería saber cómo estabas —respondió con sencillez, mirándola de reojo—. Ayer… Adrien y Marinette…

Con hastío, Ryuko chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué te crees que soy, eh? ¿Pensaste que estaba en mi casa llorando? —ella se enfrentó a su mirada. Luka sonrió levemente, volviendo su vista hacia el agua.

—Jamás te subestimaría así —trató de arreglar y dar a entender su punto—. Es solo que…

—Escucha, no necesito tu compasión —le dijo en un siseante tono amenazante que le erizó los vellos de la nuca—. Y si la quisiese, ten por seguro que tú serías el último hombre sobre la faz de esta tierra a la que acudiría.

—Auch —se burló, aunque muy en el fondo la verdad en esas palabras le haya enfriado el pecho—; creo que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas —o quizás sólo era buena aparentando lo contrario. Luka no estaba tan seguro cuando trataba de leerla a ella.

Apretando el mango de su espada, Ryuko puso los ojos blanco.

—Si fuese tan débil, Ladybug jamás habría creído en mí para confiarme el Miraculous del Dragón. No me compares con esas niñas que se echan al suelo ante el primer golpe, ¿oíste?

El tono brusco y el modo en el que ella apretaba su quijada, le dijeron a Luka que la fuerza de Ryuko iba más allá de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Un nuevo nivel de admiración se desbloqueó en él.

—Sí. Tal vez tengas razón, pero… —luego echó una mirada cautelosa de izquierda a derecha, se separó del barandal y pronunció lo siguiente—: _Sass, escamas serpenteantes_.

Ryuko exhaló con brusquedad mientras veía a Viperion tomándole la muñeca y sacándola de ahí, saltando de techo en techo gracias a sus nuevas habilidades físicas.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Alguien puedo haberte visto! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!

Él no se detuvo ni aunque ella comenzase a insultar su inteligencia o amenazase con matarlo si no la dejaba ir.

—Cállate —le espetó soltándola sobre el techo de un edificio pequeño de 4 pisos.

—¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo…!

Las palabras de Ryuko se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando Viperion la abrazó. Apretó fuerte los brazos de ella y aferró sus manos por encima de su espalda cubierta por el ajustado traje rojo.

Ambos se extrañaron por la sensación pues nunca habían tenido _ese _tipo de contacto en sus largas carreras como héroes, y de algún modo, no se sentían incómodos.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —masculló ella sin la fuerza para apartarse. Quizás, sin los deseos de hacerlo también.

—Jamás te he visto como alguien débil, pero… yo soy el idiota que piensa que en momentos como este, no es bueno estar solo.

Apretó su agarre sobre ella. Ni siquiera se sintió con la seguridad de aflojar su abrazo cuando ella dejó caer su espada y dejó de estar tensa, correspondiendo a su modo el gesto.

Tal como una verdadera serpiente, él envolvería cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la usuaria del poder del dragón… hasta que ella recuperase aquel vivaz y poderoso fuego que Luka había visto extinguirse la tarde de ayer cuando enfrente de todos, Adrien y Marinette consumaron su nueva relación con un tierno beso.

Él estaba bien, hace mucho se había rendido con Marinette, incluso le dio algunos consejos para dejar de ser tan tímida con Adrien. Pero la tarde de ayer, despertando brevemente de la emoción que le dio ver a Marinette ser feliz, de pronto giró su vista y se dio cuenta de que quizás, Marinette no era la amiga que más lo necesitaba después de todo.

También, se dio cuenta de que algunas personas eran más obstinadas que otras, en este caso él mismo y _Ryuko_. Y precisamente por esa firmeza, Kagami Tsurugi no iba a poder soltar sus sentimientos por Adrien tan pronto como él pudo hacerlo con Marinette…

Aunque ella haya sonreído por la felicidad de esos dos ayer, era claro que hacerlo le dolía demasiado.

Sólo Luka había notado el modo en el que se le habían nublado los ojos y para dar la impresión de que no le ocurría nada malo, meció su cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer que su fleco le tapase la mayor parte de su cara. Siendo tan observador como era desde la cuna, Luka pudo apreciar también cómo las comisuras de la boca de Kagami bajaban por ratos, arruinando esa _feliz _sonrisa de felicitaciones.

Bastante tarde, si se lo preguntaban a Luka, pues él no creía poder resistir tanto dolor sentimental, Kagami se fue alejando de la feliz pareja y los alegres amigos con la excusa de que su madre le había mandado un mensaje por teléfono y tenía que volver a casa. Una mentira, sin duda.

A Luka le dolió mucho en el alma verla abrazando a Adrien y luego a Marinette por última vez.

_»Felicidades a ambos _—lo peor era que esa última sonrisa había sido real.

Kagami en verdad estaba feliz por ellos, y eso solo decía lo buen amiga que era y lo mucho que apreciaba a Adrien.

Por la noche, Luka se encontró a sí mismo maldiciendo a Adrien Agreste mientras apretaba las sábanas de su cama cuando debía irse a dormir, y no podía hacerlo de tan solo pensar que ese chico (tan honorable como amigable) tenía una inmensa suerte de sultán. Sass incluso se preocupó y le cuestionó por su repentino mal humor, pero Luka pronto pudo darle una excusa y lo mandó a dormir.

Por eso él mismo, harto de no poder haber hecho nada antes, la había llamado por teléfono a tempranas horas de la madrugada, por eso la había sacado de la vista de todo el mundo cuando comprendió lo mal que ella se encontraba, y se había dispuesto a sacarla de aquel maldito hueco oscuro y deprimente de donde él ya había salido una vez con pocos daños.

No supo si esto que estaba sintiendo era porque apreciaba a Kagami como heroína… o como algo más. Sea como sea, su _lado serpiente _se sentía conectada con el _lado dragón _de Kagami, y por eso no iba a permitir que su amor no correspondido fuese motivo para que Papillon ganase una nueva víctima.

Él estaría ahí para ella, como un héroe a una colega, como un amigo a una amiga, y como un hombre a una mujer. Porque él era todo eso.

—Luka —susurró ella ante una pequeña ventisca que les movió los cabellos a ambos—, gracias.

Oírla llorar al fin le dio esperanzas a Luka, tal vez era contradictorio decir eso, pero él estaba completamente seguro de que hasta este momento, ella había estado tragándose aquel malestar y sacarlo ahora que no estaba sin compañía le haría un bien.

Sin poderlo evitar, el besó tierna y lentamente, una vez, la corinilla de su cabeza.

—No tienes que agradecer —ella sollozó; empezando a temblar. Luka supo que el frío del clima no tenía nada que ver en eso—. No estás sola, te tengo —le dijo antes de que las rodillas de Ryuko se hicieran de papel y estuviese a punto de caer—. Te tengo.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Awww, francamente no sé qué vaya a ocurrir cuando el Adrinette se haga canon y Luka y Kagami tengan que apartarse. La verdad es que siento que es mucha crueldad, crearlos para ser los intereses amorosos de los protagonistas, en lo que se deciden. Es demasiado cruel._

_En fin, aquí tienen mi versión de lo que pasaría y espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
